Challenges
by Unholy Sight
Summary: I am a terrible writer I am completely willing to admit this. However, my mind keeps coming up with new ideas for stories, so to satisfy this I am putting those ideas up as challenges for all comers. Anyone who wants to try one is welcome to just let me know so that I can put your name up on my profile to let everyone know.


**Starts after the Sasuke retrieval mission**

He is banished from the land of Fire  
He has two days to leave Konoha and two weeks to leave the land of Fire  
I am doing where everything Pre-Jump has already happened by this point.

 **His friends give him gifts before he leaves**

Team 8, Low Level genjutsu and control exercise  
Team 9, Training weights and more weapons sets  
Team 10, Books on Strategy and Poisonous plants  
Kakashi, chakra paper and some control exercises for all elements and a few low level jutus for each element. Which he stress to wait until he is in a safe place before he does anything with them.  
Tsunade and Shizune, medical supplies and first aid books  
Iruka, survival books  
Jiraiya, Beginning sealing and supplies for it.  
Ichirakus, food for the road and some cook books.

Travels around the Elemental Nations for Three Years  
Going to all the places he made connections at and gaining more resources  
Getting some more training at the Minor Villages that he has connections with.

Starts bounty hunting at some point

E-Ranks= Civilians with no formal training  
D-Ranks= Civilians with combat training to mid-level gennins  
C-Ranks= High level gennin to mid chunnin  
B-Ranks=High level chunnin to Mid-level Jounin  
A-Ranks=High level Jounin to Anbu Captain Level  
S-Ranks= Low to high Kage

I hate retarded Naruto so he will start maybe slightly below average, because no one would really teach him anything in his younger years. Also a bit naive for the beginning of the story, both things will be fixed as the story goes on. Naruto at the start is great at stealth, but only when he tries, and trapping even if he hasn't ever applied it in that way, both due to pranks and escaping the villagers. He knows the "Substitution Jutsu", "Transformation" though do to his lack of control he and force of will he really transforms into to other things, think the entire reserves of a High Chunin level ninja, there is a character in the movie "Blood Prison" that can do the same thing however, he is S-Rank (I think) and he has a jutsu that is supposed to do a real transformation with limitations with mass. He also knows Shadow Clone, though he only realizes the memory transfer as he is leaving, Summoning, which he sucks at and I am not sure if he is going to keep the toads or not later on. If not they will say that the reason he sucks is due to how in compatible they are with him, though they will remain allies with him. (Which means that they are not his summons anymore, but will be become allies of whoever his new summons will be, not foxes or any mythical creatures) If they do they will help with his training. Last, but not least he has the Rasengan, which he can only use with the help of a clone due to his lack of control. He has no Taijutsu style and is only a brawler; he has the strength around low to med Chunin, speed about the same. He was never told that he can use to Chakra to enhance his speed and strength so using that he would be high chunin to special jonin with both. His stamina and chakra levels are high jounin levels. His control is mid genin level. Overall he his mid chunin due to his ability to outlast his opponents.

Jiraiya gives him enough money for about 6 months and tells him not to stay in one place more than 3 months at a time. Jaryia suggests that he heads to Taki first, manly so that Jiraiya can run interference with anyone hunting him. Jaryia stresses the need for him to get stronger or he will die.

Jiraiya sends a toad to Taki's leader, Shibuki or something, which due to them feeling in debt to Naruto decide to help him  
Takes about two weeks to get there. On the road there he uses the training weights while he is traveling to train his strength and speed a bit during the day. At night he reads the books given to him. He tries to use shadow clones to read them all at once and dispels them all at once which sends him into a coma with blood leaking from his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. He meets the Kurama and learns he would have died doing that without a healing factor and to limit it to only one at a time when trying to learn anything new otherwise it gets too messed up in his head and is just a waste of time. As such he starts with the survival books, but due to them being boring and him not being a good reader it takes him awhile to finish each book. As such he tries to read at least a bit during each break he takes. He slowly gets better at it to the point were when he gets to Taki he is able to finish all, but the last one.

While in Taki they teach him things that he should have learned in the academy such as history of the nations and that he can use his Chakra to enhance his muscles. They also teach him the basics of their taijutsu, but only teaching/ giving him scrolls to bring it up to high genin level so as to not give way all of their secrets. They also teach him their water sword jutsu and the very basics of kenjutsu, like how to swing and block without cutting something off on accident. He becomes friends Fu who gets him into reading more; he is able to get the villagers to be nicer to her. He is still learning from the gifts given to him by everyone else while he is there as such he finishes the survival books, poisonous plants, first aid, and started on the strategy books. He starts on improving his control while there, but mostly improves his knowledge and physical skills including his throwing skills. After learning that his Jiji was able to use all five elements he makes his new goal in life to surpass him in that. He gets to the point that he can slowly use the Rasengan with one hand, but has to at least use both for it to still be useable in combat. He also learns that his main element is wind with a second being water and learns to do one no jutsu with each though not very well just yet. When he leaves he gets a few more gifts.

Fu- some fiction books for him to read in his down time and some geography books as she knows he is going to be traveling around the nations.  
The leader- after hearing about his new goal the next level in water control exercise for when he gets to that point.  
Self-purchase when he leaves- Books on edible plants in the nations & tanning and making clothes as well as the newest copy of the bingo book.

He travels to Nami next while traveling he has his weights on a only slightly higher weight than normal as he realizes that being overly tired while on the road is asking for trouble. So he also does some control exercises while traveling, such as multiple leaves sticking to his body as he goes and slowly increasing the number as it starts to get to easy. During breaks he reads the strategy and edible plants books.

When he gets to Nami he stays with Tazuna and his family. The daughter helps him learn to fully cook with the help of his cook books. One of the civilian hunters helps him learn to skin and treat the skin correctly to be used later and how to use basic traps, this is where he starts to learn to use his old pranking skills to make actual traps. A tailor helps him learn how to make some basic clothes and shoes. He is using a shadow clone to learn from the civilians and to play strategy games with anyone who has time while he works on his skills. By the half way point he of his stay there he finishes his books on strategy and edible plants, along with making good headway with the geography books and the taijutsu scrolls. He also got his control to the point he can use the Rasengan with one hand in combat. At this point bandits attack one of the villages in Nami (my thoughts are that Nami has one large village that is where the bridge is and at least a couple of smaller towns doting around the rest of it.) Naruto goes to stop it. He sees them killing and raping one of the smaller towns and kills them all. He learns that the leader and a few of the others had an E-Rank bounty on their heads so he takes them to turn in to replenish some of his money supply. (Thus him becoming a bounty hunter as he travels) He spends the rest of his time in Nami finishing his books and the taijutsu scrolls along with working to increase his control. He buys a few more books in town since it is a trade hob now he was able to get lucky and find some books for mid-level sealing and a few books on making both poisons and antidotes along with some on the various venomous and toxic animals/ insects around the nations.

He books a ship to the Land of Snow/ spring and due to being on a ship starts on his elemental control and sealing while traveling. Maybe about a month of travel time.

Once he gets to snow he meets with the Daimyo who of course is happy to see him and lets him know he can get some more training form her Ninja village Yukigakure. Again he learns the basics of their Taijutsu style along with a few of their low level jutsu for using snow and ice. He continues his control exercise and seals work. After the 3 months are up he is told that what he needs now is just more experience in the field so that he can become stronger along with that he realizes that he is almost out of money and learning that a lot of the former's army went rouge with bounties being put on their heads along with remembering how much money he made off of the last ones. He decides to start hunting to kill (ha-ha pun) two birds with one stone, money and gaining more experience. Since the country only has a minor village the leader is only a mid A ranker in power, and due to the main subordinates being taken out all that are left are mostly D-Rankers along with some C-Rankers and two B-Ranks that stole some of the armor to get to that point. He goes around the country for the next couple of months hunting down the C-Rankers along with taking down any D-Rankers that crosses his path. Before he leaves he faces down with one of the B-Rankers (I think I will have it to where he takes the B down only using physical skills and weapons).

At this point it will be more than a year since that he was banished. I am thinking that he goes to the Land of Vegetables where he spends a few months learning better kenjutsu for his water sword from the samurai guards and finally learning all of the jutsu that Kakashi gave him. Though he has to stop using the Shadow Clone for training as it is starting to fuck up his mind. (Only for a couple months break for his mind to heal again.) By the time he leaves he has finished the beginning seals and starts on the mid-level seals.  
After that he goes to Hoshigakure where he prefects the use of the jutsu and his control over both his normal chakra along with the exercises for all elements. He starts to learn the next level of fire control before he leaves. (I don't know if I am going to have him find a scroll on his ninja bounties every once in a while or if the bounty offices will let him buy some for varying prices or not, also by this time it will be two years since he was banished.)

Next, he will go to Sunagakure to hang out with Gaara and his family for three months. While he is there he learns more control exercises for wind and earth, along with getting more wind jutsu.

At this point he goes with his summons to train for a while before coming back to do some more hunting and starts to invite his own jutsu. And he finishes the mid-level seals work that he got. He decides to visit the home land of his clan where he finds a vault that needs both Uzumaki blood and an impressive knowledge of seals to enter. Inside he finds high level seal knowledge and the history of his clan including how they learned to use the chakra chains that they were famous for. By the time he leaves he decides that he wants to set up a home base there on the lands that were owned by his family.

Thoughts on continuation one is him going on as is, but starting his own information network through the places that he has been, this should work well as he is friends with a lot of leaders. The next is him starting his own village with wondering ninja, such as form the disbanded Hot Springs Village and the Fuma clan. I believe he would do it in the Moon Country as they have a great economy and he his friends with the family in charge.


End file.
